Lachlan Hoffmann's Stories
"I Shouldn't be telling you this stuff but I will." —Lachlan Hoffmann Lachlan Hoffmann's Stories are a collection of writings on holotapes by Lachlan Hoffmann, a Sergeant in the Enclave Department of the Army. Sometimes when Lachlan isn't with any other Enclave soldiers or undercover and with someone he trusts, he will tell them his stories and thoughts. These stories are as follows: Life Story Life in the Vault * "Life in the Vault was kind of good when I was young, didn't have any friends really. I was following in my mothers shoes; she was a head roboticist, taught me a lot more than those Vault school lessons did. Maybe too much... I got in a bit of trouble here and there for hacking terminals, but I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for those skills so yeah... My father was a security guard, taught me how to speak German Ich kann es nicht sprechen fließend, but I'm guessing no one in these wastes know how to speak it. Would be useful if I somehow went to Germany, ja? Eheheh. Anyway everything was going good until our paranoid overseer thought that the Enclave were a bunch of "raiders" or something. My parents shut down the security systems and went to the overseers office to stop him... they didn't know he had a gun... I don't remember what happened but...I was just so enraged I picked up a lead pipe and.....then bits of his skull and brains were all over the floor. Then some Enclave soldiers came in and had to knock me out. I remember waking up in a place called Raven Rock on a medical bed. I had apparently been shot six times. After I fully recovered, they put me in training." Service in the Capital Wasteland * "After my training I was sent out on patrols mostly guarding outposts and a little bit of scouting things were going pretty good until we took a non-functioning water purifier then a few days later we captured some kid from a vault our "President" wanted to have a chat with him, Autumn wasn't happy about that so he ordered us to kill the kid. I heard a lot of deaths over the radio. I knew if I went after him, he would have killed me I was near one of the sentry bots for safety when it turned on me. The only person, I think, who had access to the robots was the so called "President." I knew how robots worked so I just shot it in its power source and it's possessor and it went down. I was sent to Adams Air Force Base. I'm happy I wasn't sent to the purifier; the Brotherhood apparently used a massive robot of death from before the war called Liberty Prime on the facility it was supposed to help defend the US from the Chinese. during the two weeks after what happened they destroyed Raven Rock with the robot then it was silent for a while but then they attacked one of our satellite stations with the robot. We had a big trick up our sleeves: a satellite that fires down orbital strikes destroyed the robot. Would have been a sight to behold Liberty Prime. We thought we had the upper hand, but we were wrong. The Brotherhood found out where Adams was and sent that kid we captured before to destroy it... I watched the missiles destroy the mobile crawler... our moral was shattered... but I remember a few things like our roboticist and his robots walking out without a scratch. But yeah... I got moved to a place called Falls Edge and then, well, here." * "I Remember a lot of other things when I was out on missions like one time I spotted a gigantic mutant in the ruins of DC, It was about 20 feet I got the hell out of there after I recorded my findings I'm happy they don't get that big over here." New Horizons in Utah * "I Was very surprised when I got promoted to sergeant at Phoenix I guess it's because of my intelligence and continued loyalty or something...or maybe it's because we only have about 30 Enclave personnel and around 50 robots at the base, Anyway commanding is pretty fun I command about 4 soldiers and a sentry bot we are mostly sent to go to old military bases for tech weapons anything to help the Enclave really Scientific Skills * "Learned pretty much everything about robotics science and how to repair things from my mother and then some more advanced stuff in the Enclave, Now you are probably wondering why am I not in some lab and not out in the wasteland well to be honest I would hate being stuck in some lab for the rest of my life I want to see what the wasteland is like the people that live in it, But from time to time I do work in a lab we don't have that many people at Phoenix, Anyway my skills do come in handy a lot when out on a mission I can change turrets targeting hack terminals and well anything else that has something to do with my skills." Goals * "I Want to do something good for the wasteland something that would make my parents proud of me and to show that doesn't make us look like butchers so far the only thing note worthy I've done is make a walking death robot, Maybe I'll get the chance when I'm older but for now I'm still trying to figure things out." People Special Agent CRONOS * "I Respect the old agent not many people from the oil rig around these days, Henderson tells me he's up there with High Command leading whats left of our "secret service" wears the old mark one power armor have to say it's a lot more intimidating then the mark two, but anyway CRONOS is probably the most loyal person the Enclave has and will probably leave this world killing mutants with plasma rifles blazing and playing some patriotic music." Steven Henderson * "I Very much respect that man if not for him I would probably killed myself or left the Enclave after the war with the Brotherhood, He's got good goals trying to turn Utah into something bigger than just tribals and Mormons something to show that we aren't a bunch of murderers but still having that screw with us and you'll regret it thing." Sarah Henderson * Weapons and Armor Weapons * "Found this old relic in the commanders room of an old military base takes .308 rounds so it packs a hell of a punch modified it to have a 30 round magazine and a laser sight I would never give this old weapon up not even for a Fatman." * "This pistol has saved my power armored behind a lot of times, Bought it from the gun runners takes 5.56mm it's like a revolver, but it has a motorized cylinder, Had a laser sight and and scope put on it and got the barrel extended." * "Good old Punchy. A lot of raider skulls been broken with this. Found it in the Capital Wasteland, put in some chromed tubes, high capacity valves and some ported chambers. I once killed a cazador with it when I feel down a small cliff, the thing was about to sting when I punched it's underside, A lot less messy and fun then Rippers." Armor * "Advanced Power Armor Mk II is pretty much standard issue for everyone in the Enclave, filters your urine into clean drinking water and If you fall asleep you won't fall over and protects you from radiation a bit, Had it ever since I first joined the Enclave I've also changed it a bit, but those are just minor things." * "Now this helmet has stopped a lot of bullets from making my brain go all over the place, It has night vision which is really useful for when it's pitch black gives you a tactical advantage because you can see them and they can barely see you because it's dark and this armor blends in with the dark." * "My trusty old Pip-Boy three thousand, got it when I was ten I love it, lovely little piece of tech I'm very grateful the Enclave let me keep it. I've modified with some security stuff and I got rid of the glove thing was useless." Factional Opinions New California Republic "The NCR started out with good intentions after a wasteland hero stopped a mutant army, They quickly expanded all over the state of California apparently doing some rather bad political things to take territory but now that Mr. House denied them of the Mojave it shows that they don't always get what they want, But with that huge military of theirs you can see why they have for so long but once you start looking into the weaknesses like their spread too thin, basic weapons and armor and that loads of soldiers die getting thrown at superior factions like the Brotherhood, I don't hate the entirety of the NCR just the corrupt politicians who run it, There are plenty of good citizens and soldiers and I know some of those good people." Brotherhood of Steel "From what I know the Brotherhood's was founded just after the great war by a man named Roger Maxson in California they had what they called chapters in Washington DC, Mojave Desert, hell even in Chicago according to our outposts there. They think themselves the only ones worthy of having technology sure that is kinda understandable tech in the wrong hands for instance the NCR is a bad thing but they it away from people who need it, the chapter in DC we had a war with were decent but now from what I've read from the reports their just huge a-holes again and just use the tech they steal to dominate over everyone." Caesar's Legion "You have your ordinary slavers and then you have Caesar's Legion which is even worse they take over tribes and destroy their identity enslave all their women for work pleasure and reproduction, But on the other hand they clear out the raiders and take care of their territory better than the NCR." Followers of the Apocalypse "I Like them good people left them some notes and schematics for technology that's been lost that'll help the people, If I ever had to leave the Enclave I would most likely join them my skills could improve a lot of peoples lives." The Enclave "Depends really if you're talking about the entirety of the Enclave or Henderson's cell I'm just going to go with my cell, We've done good things for Utah even though our intentions at first were just to remove some raiders but then the towns came to us seeking protection I was pretty surprised when that happened and now most of the civilians work for us we couldn't control so much territory without the the CM, or build and repair the houses the farms the steel mill and the weapons and armor without the CWF." Category:Stories Category:Spocklan116